Tricycles and riding toys provide children with exercise and enjoyment. Consequently, they are very popular. Children's tricycles are generally manufactured from steel or plastic and are available in a variety of configurations. However, the distance between the seat and the pedals is typically fixed such that only a user of a specified height is able to comfortably operate the tricycle. Particularly, a user is not able to move closer or further from the pedals by varying their position on the seat. Consequently, the seat and pedals must be adjusted or an additional toy must be purchased in order to accommodate a different family member or a differently sized user.